1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a data storage device and an operating method thereof and more particularly, to a data storage device for improving data reliability and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
Data storage devices store data provided by an external device in response to a write request. Data storage devices may also provide stored data to an external device in response to a read request. Examples of external devices that use data storage devices include computers, digital cameras, cellular phones and the like. Data storage devices can be embedded in external devices or fabricated separately and then connected afterwards.